creationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus (season 1)
The first season of the British-American animated comedy children's television series The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus originally aired from July 16, 2015 to June 10, 2016 on Nickelodeon. Consisting of 26 episodes (52 segments), the season premiered with the episode "Mind Over Buddy" and concluded with the episode "Fiery's Adventure II". The season premiere was watched by 2.200 million viewers in the United States. Development Concept The season focuses on the daily misadventures of Nimbus Callison, a tan-skinned ageless "thing", and his friends Matthew, Hatflake, and Sammy, as mischief ensues. Production The first season began production on September 1, 2014, and ended production on November 13, 2015. The first season premiered in the US on July 16, 2015 with the episodes "Mind Over Buddy / Letter for Me" and ended June 10, 2016 with the episodes "Lipsick / Fiery's Adventure II" almost a year later. The world premiere of the show was on September 4, 2015 with the episodes "The Closet / Fiery's Adventure". Two episodes called "Nimbus in Space", and "The Beginnings" were originally produced as a double episode for this season that was supposed to air in 2016. The episodes were scrapped and replaced by the episodes "Taxi!" and "No Sense" due to series creator Liam Mullen stating that "we felt that it wasn't worthy of your attention". Reception Ratings The season's premiere episodes "Mind Over Buddy / Letter for Me" was watched by 2.200 million viewers in the United States, and received a 0.5 rating in the 18–49 demographic Nielsen household rating."Thursday Final Nationals: Univision Bests in Young Demographics with 'Premios Juventud'". TV Media Insights. Nielsen ratings are audience measurement systems that determine the audience size and composition of television programming in the United States, which means that the episode was seen by 0.8 percent of all 18 to 49-year-olds at the time of the broadcast. This season had an average of 1.88 million viewers per episode in the United States. The first episode was broadcast on a Thursday at 10:00 P.M. Critical reception The A.V. Club's Noel Murray graded the DVD release of the series' first 13 episodes a B+, writing that "[The Superb Misadventures of Nimbus] is a super-silly, semi-anarchic cartoon that is fun, wacky, and reminiscent of old Warner Bros. cartoons. The show features such well-developed characters that the audience can relate to, and a genuine heart even as the plots themselves transition from well-worn TV tropes to all out madness." "Z." of GeekDad gave the first volume DVD a positive review; he praised the season for having "a very unique and funny cast that kids would love to see each day of the week." Tyler Foster of DVD Talk gave the first season a lukewarm review. In reviewing the first DVD volume, he praised the visuals but felt the animation was "relatively simple, even when it's going exaggerated for a gag." Nancy Basile of About.com favored the episode "Super Nimbus & the Stick Wonder!" out of the first DVD volume; she praised the series as a "smart, fast-paced, hilarious cartoon." Episodes References